


Ya Deja de Hablar

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Top Magnus Bane, explicit - Freeform, love making
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Valentine lo unico que le importa a Alec es recuperar al amor de su vida!.Mi propia version del final del episodio 2 x 20
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ya Deja de Hablar

**Author's Note:**

> Un capitulo especial, dedicado a mi genial amiga Eli! espero que esto alcance tus espectativas amiga!!! gracias por ser mi apoyo siempre en este loco viaje que empece al publicar mis propias historias! te adoro, espero que te guste!!!  
> ADVERTENCIA ES UN CAPITULO TOTALMENTE EXPLICITO, SI NO LES INTERESA ESE TIPO DE LECTURA, ESTO NO ES PARA USTEDES!  
> Gisse

The Hunter´s Moon vibraba al ritmo de la música, risas, gritos de alegría y el sonido de los vasos brindando que llenaban el espacio alrededor de Alec.

Lo habían logrado, al fin habían logrado derrotar a Valentine. Las circunstancias no estaban del todo claras, y ciertamente había muchas preguntas que responder aun, sobre todo para Clary y Jace.

Pero Alec solo tenía una cosa en mente: tenía que hablar con Magnus, explicar cómo habían sido las cosas, de alguna manera dejarle en claro a su ex (solo pensar en esa palabra le oprimía el corazón) que tan solo había intentado hacer lo mejor en la situación que le toco, que al fin comprendiera que él no pretenda mentirle, engañarlo ni mucho menos. Debía hacer que Magnus comprendiera que él era todo su mundo y que lo necesitaba para seguir adelante, lo quería de vuelta en su vida y haría lo que fuera por tenerlo junto a él una vez más.

Tomando un trago de su cerveza, finalmente tomó coraje y se decidió a encarar a su brujo favorito, que se veía absolutamente increíble a pesar de las horas de angustia previas, su cabello estaba perfectamente estilado, su maquillaje oscuro, mostrando su lado más feroz y sexy, cosa que hacía que la respiración de Alec se acelerara sin poder evitarlo. Y oh dios!, tenía una cadena en sus pantalones negros ajustados, sus anillos brillaban contrastados con las luces del bar y el cristal de la copa de Martini que sostenía y en su pecho había varios collares plateados deslizándose hasta lo profundo de su camisa oscura desabotonada, no había nada que le gustara más a Alec que poder admirar la belleza de este hombre. Su estilo, su elegancia, su manera de moverse con esa confianza que hacía temblar al joven Nefilim.

En cuanto estuvo frente a él y al fin vio que el Downworlder no lo rechazo de inmediato, Alec se dirigió a la puerta trasera, la que daba al callejón, tomando respiraciones profundas, practico en su cabeza miles de alternativas sobre cómo empezar esta conversación en tan solos unos segundos.

Salió por la puerta, giro sobre sí mismo y tenía a Magnus más cerca de lo esperado, levantando levemente la cabeza para mirar al Shadowhunter directo a los ojos.

La cercanía hizo que la cabeza de Alec se sintiera confusa por un momento, entonces retomo el control y suspirando profundamente una vez más se dispuso a hablar al fin

“Magnus, sé que no quieres oírlo, pero yo lo siento tan-“

La frase quedo estancada en su garganta.

Magnus lo había tomado con fuerza por el cuello, reclamando su boca en un beso, desesperado. La mente del joven Nefilim intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando sintió su espalda chocando con una superficie fría. El pequeño golpe lo hizo gemir instintivamente y el brujo aprovecho para deslizar su lengua en la boca de Alec.

Moviendo el cuello, Magnus profundizo más el beso, explorando el interior de la boca del joven, moviendo su lengua contra la suya sin darle un momento para dudar de lo que estaban haciendo, sus manos sujetando el cuello y la mandíbula de Alec para evitar que se alejara ni un milímetro de él. Su pierna derecha escabulléndose entre las del Shadowhunter, buscando friccionar sus entrepiernas.

Las manos del joven viajaron de los hombros del brujo hasta la parte baja de su espalda y lo empujo con más fuerza de la que pretendía contra él, moviendo sus caderas para poder sentirlo más firmemente contra él, intentando contener los jadeos que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios cuando Magnus dejo su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior, besando con fuerza por el borde de su mandíbula, hasta que se deslizo a su cuello, donde chupo con fuerza, haciendo que Alec lo sintiera en su entrepierna, sabiendo que iba a dejar una marca allí, y disfrutando de saber que era una de las formas favoritas de Magnus para reclamar a el cazador como suyo, haciendo que todos vean a quien le pertenecía Alec.

Pasando sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta de Magnus, Alec volvió a empujarlo contra él y aprovechando la posición de la cabeza de Magnus, mientras el Downworlder abusaba de su cuello, Alec comenzó a susurrar:

“Mags, dios, Mags” mientras giraba sus caderas, sintiendo la dureza de la erección de su amante contra su muslo, y sintiendo su propio miembro ponerse duro como una piedra.

“Lo siento tanto, te amo Mags” continuaba diciendo Alec en el oído del otro.

Tras un gruñido gutural Magnus al fin respondió: “Alexander, YA DEJA DE HABLAR”.

Y volvió a reclamar la boca del Nefilim, fuerte, duro, todo lengua y dientes, sus salivas haciendo sonidos obscenos al mezclarse y las piernas de Alec parecían derretirse ante la ferocidad del deseo de Magnus.

Desesperado por sentir más de su ángel, luego de haber estado separados estos días, Magnus comenzó a recorrer la cintura del joven, levantando la camiseta que llevaba puesta, para poder sentir el calor de su piel, la línea de vello que llevaba a la parte más tentadora del joven, justo por debajo de la línea de sus jeans oscuros.

“Argh Mags” gimió Alec al sentir las manos de su amado recorriéndolo.

“Shhhh” le dijo Magnus, deteniéndose para mirarlo directo a los ojos que tanto amaba, esos sin los que ya no podía vivir ni un segundo más.

Sus respiraciones agitadas mezclándose en el aire nocturno.

Los ojos gatunos del brujo observaban a Alec brillando con lujuria en la tenue luz del callejón en el que se encontraban. Y entonces Magnus dio un paso atrás, alejándose repentinamente de Alec.

El joven lo observo con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, la angustia tomando control de él de inmediato. Que sucedería ahora? Acaso Magnus se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba sucediendo? Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que esto era un error? De que ya no quería a Alec de esta forma? Su error había sido tan grande que ahora Magnus no podía perdonarlo realmente?

Intentando controlar su respiración lo mejor que podía, Alec observo a Magnus alejarse un poco más y cuando iba a tomar un paso en su dirección, con una nuevo ola de disculpas en la punta de la lengua, vio al brujo hacer un movimiento familiar con sus manos y un instante después un portal se abría delante de ellos.

Alec podía ver el living del loft a través del aro de energía frente a ellos, Magnus le ofreció la mano y el joven tomo una gran bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos por un momento, antes de tomar la mano de su amado y atravesar el portal junto a él.

Una vez del otro lado, los hombres volvieron a encontrarse una frente al otro, sus miradas fijas en el otro, sus respiraciones irregulares, sus labios rojos de los besos apasionados que habían estado dándose.

Sin decir una palabra Alec dio un paso adelante y tomo a Magnus por el cuello de su chaqueta, juntando sus pechos con el movimiento, aun observándolo, moviendo su nariz contra la del otro suavemente, uniendo sus frentes, y volviendo a separarse para observar los ojos verde-dorados frente a él. Esperando, dándole a Magnus la chance de retroceder, de cambiar el curso de las cosas en este instante.

Cuando las manos del brujo se posaron en sus caderas, Alec lo besó.

Poniendo en ese beso toda la angustia, la desesperación y el dolor de los días en los que había creído que lo había perdido todo, todo lo que realmente significaba algo en su vida, todo lo que siempre soñó y que solo Magnus podía darle.

Y luego cambio, todos los sentimientos de angustia y pena se habían desvanecido. Solo quedaba amor. El inmenso amor que el joven sentía por el hombre frente a él.

La realización hizo que la tención dejara el cuerpo de Alec inmediatamente. Pero aun había más allí, el aún estaba desesperado por sentir a su amado una vez más, por saber que era suyo nuevamente, que volvían a pertenecerse por completo. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, debía tomar todo lo que Magnus podía ofrecerle y entregar todo de si una vez más.

Así que volvió a besarlo, esta vez más pausado y profundo, saboreando al hombre frente a él, recorriendo su pecho con sus manos callosas, haciendo que la piel de Magnus se erizara ante su toque y sonriendo ante la familiar reacción del cuerpo del brujo ante sus atenciones.

Comenzaron a desvestirse, rápido, sin pausa, pero aun así, sin una pizca de magia. A pesar de el deseo y su propia desesperación, Magnus no utilizo su magia. Disfruto de sentir la piel de su amado. 

Y Alec quito capa por capa de ropa de su amante, besando cada sector del cuerpo del brujo que pudo alcanzar a su paso.

Mientras le quitaba la chaqueta, beso su cuello; al quitarle la camisa lamio sus clavículas; descendió lentamente por el pecho de Magnus hasta que al llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones, tuvo que arrodillarse para continuar con la adoración del cuerpo que tanto había extrañado, continuo besando la suave piel en donde debería encontrarse el ombligo del brujo, mordió su cadera izquierda mientras deslizaba los dedos dentro de la banda elástica de los boxers del Gran Brujo. Y en cuanto libero la erección de su novio, chupo con fuerza su muslo derecho, haciendo que Magnus maldijera ante los escalofríos que lo recorrían.

Tomó entonces primero el pie derecho del brujo y haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro, lo ayudo a quitarse las bota que llevaba puesta, besando su tobillo en el proceso, sabiendo que era una zona que provocaba que Magnus gimiera sin control. Repitió la operación con la otra pierna, y en cuanto tuvo a su amado, gloriosamente desnudo frente a él, se puso en pie una vez más.

La respiración de Magnus era rápida y agitada, su pene grueso y caliente, la punta brillaba con el líquido pre-seminal, hizo que Alec se relamiera los labios inconscientemente.

Las manos de Magnus buscaron el borde de la camiseta de Alec, ya que se había desecho de la campera del joven en la primera oportunidad, pero el Nefilim le aparto las manos con cuidado, lo empujó con una de sus manos en el pecho el resto del camino hasta la habitación, e hizo que se sentara con cuidado en la cama. Luego dio un paso atrás y sin apartar la mirada de su amado, el mayor de los Lightwood comenzó a desvestirse lentamente.

Primero pateo sus pesadas botas de combate, haciendo que Magnus sonriera ante el movimiento, luego levanto lentamente su camiseta, revelando de a poco sus abdominales perfectos, las runas dibujadas en las curvas perfectas del joven, la mirada de Magnus seguía cada movimiento, el camino trazado por el vello del Nefilim hacia que la boca del brujo se hiciera agua, para cuando Alec llego a sus pectorales, Magnus ya había tomado su propio miembro en la mano, y se estaba dando tiradas lentas y deliberadas, mientras se mordía el labio observando a su amante revelar cada vez mas de su piel.

Cuando llego a sus hombros fuertes y marcados, Magnus estaba jadeando descontroladamente.

Alec sonrió al ver la reacción de su novio y fue por el cinturón de sus jeans, lo desprendió sin prisa, continuo con los botones de sus jeans y se agacho con cuidado para quitarse los jean de una vez.

Luego camino unos pasos hasta situarse frente a su amado, que ahora estaba recostado hacia atrás, soportando su peso con un brazo para no perderse ninguna movimiento de su novio, mientras continuaba tocándose con la otra, esparciendo su humedad por todo su pene.

Alec volvió a relamerse los labios y dando un paso más hacia adelante, se quitó la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su propio deseo. Su miembro enrojecido por parecía palpitar entre sus piernas y Magnus agradeció por la suerte que tenia de tener a un hombre como su Alexander solo para él.

El Nefilim hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole al brujo se moviera hacia el cabezal de la cama, y en cuanto el otro obedeció, trepo en el lecho que compartían, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, hasta situarse sobre su amado, que ante la visión frente a él se había olvidado hasta de continuar tocándose como lo estaba haciendo antes.

Alec volvió a besar a Magnus y dejo claro en ese beso que esta noche todo se trataba de adorar a su amado, que haría absolutamente todo por él, el Shadowhunter estaba decidido a mostrarle todo su amor a Gran Brujo.

Se besaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero Alec tuvo mucho cuidado de que el único punto de contacto entre sus cuerpos fuera su boca. Hasta que comenzó a recorrer con pequeños besos el rostro del brujo, haciendo que Magnus riera tiernamente, continuo por su cuello, y siguió bajando hasta concentrarse primero en un pezón hasta que se endureció y luego paso al otro, chupando con fuerza y mordiendo después.

Las dedos de Magnus se enterraron en el cabello desordenado de Alec, tirando para acercarlo más a él. Nada parecía ser suficiente para el brujo, ni calmar sus ansias de su hermoso, oscuro y alto Shadowhunter. Tomo su nuca con fuerza, obligándolo a encontrarse con su boca y cuando lo tuvo a su nivel, lamio lenta y sensualmente los labios del joven, que cedió ante ese movimiento inesperado y comenzó a rozar sus miembros erectos, haciendo que sus líquidos pre-seminales se mezclaran, aumentando increíblemente el libido de ambos, que comenzaron a jadear sobre la boca del otro.

“Lo siento” susurró de repente Alec y Magnus sabía exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo el joven.

“Nada- Ah” se quejó el brujo cuando el joven finalmente se sentó a horcajadas sobre su miembro, apretándolo contra su entrada caliente, “nada hará que esto cambie Alexander” dijo Magnus con voz estrangulada ante la sensación de su miembro apretado debajo del trasero de Alec.

“No quiero que nada lo cambie-mmm ahhh- no podría continuar-AAAH” la voz de Alec se apagó mientras mordía con fuerza el hombro de Magnus, al sentir los dedos de su amante, ahora cubiertos de lubricante, probando la resistencia de los músculos de su entrada. Rozándolo suavemente, empujando muy despacio, solo la punta del dedo índice, con cuidado, sin prisas, las caderas de Alec acompañando el movimiento.

“No quiero seguir sin ti- no puedo, ni quiero hacerlo” dijo mirando directo a los ojos de Alec, mientras introducía el primer dedo en su interior, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del Nefilim y el no supo si fue por el movimiento, la sensación o las palabras de su brujo.

“No tienes que hacerlo” respondió entre jadeos “NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS” gimió el joven al sentirlo mover el dedo en su interior y volvió a besarlo, desesperado una vez más. Unió sus frentes mientras movía sus caderas para tomarlo lo más profundo posible y continuo diciendo “soy tuyo Mags, siempre lo fui, de nadie más” cuando sintió otro dedo introducirse despacio, movió su boca hasta llegar a la oreja de Magnus, la mordió y luego hablo con voz rasposa, “voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo, lo que significas para mi” y se alejó para volver a mirar a los ojos de gato que tanto había echado de menos.

Comenzó a moverse con más fuerza sobre el regazo de Magnus, entonces se detuvo, haciendo que el brujo protestara contra sus labios. Quito despacio la mano de Magnus, haciendo que sus dedos se deslizaran de su interior y tomo la erección de su amado, dándole unas tiradas firmes y seguras, antes de dirigirla hacia su entrada.

“Alexander” dijo Magnus jadeando al sentir la punta de su pene rozar la entrada de Alec, “Bebé. No quiero hummmm-lastimarte”.

“Está bien, no lo harás” le aseguro el joven posicionándose sobre él, moviendo el miembro de Magnus de arriba abajo entre sus glúteos, rozando su entrada nuevamente para un segundo después comenzar a descender sobre él, despacio, tomándolo centímetro a centímetro, siseando ante la ya tan familiar quemazón de esa primer intromisión.

“Ssssss-ah Alex-Alexander, estás tan-ah tan apretado bebé” siseo Magnus, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Alec para ayudarlo a moverse despacio, el brujo sintió la piel en su pene retraerse al introducirse en su Shadowhunter, la sensación haciéndolo flexionar las piernas para acomodar mejor a su amado sobre su cuerpo, “vas a matarme Alexander, lo sabias”.

Alec tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo, disfrutando de este momento tan especial, y giro sus caderas, tomando más de Magnus dentro de él, cuando lo escucho volver a sisear entre dientes, lo miro con una sonrisa triunfante y termino de sentarse sobre él.

Envolviendo una mano sobre la garganta del brujo, sintiendo el movimiento que produjo al tragar saliva, y con la otra sobre la mano de Magnus que descansaba en su cadera, Alec comenzó a moverse, montando a su amante con un ritmo lento y firme. Provocando que el otro hombre tirara su cabeza hacia atrás y maldijera entre dientes.

“Fuck Alexander” repetía una y otra vez Magnus, empujando hacia arriba con cada movimiento hacia abajo que hacia su Nefilim.

Alec acomodo sus rodillas a los costados de las piernas de Magnus y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, imponiendo un ritmo rápido y profundo, haciendo que el cuarto se llene del sonido de piel contra piel, sujetándose del respaldar de la cama, se movió con más fuerza y aprovecho la cercanía para volver a besar a Magnus. Parecía nunca cansarse de esto, cada beso le traía una nueva sensación, cada enviste golpeando su próstata lo hacía temblar pero era imposible que se detuviera, aunque sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, no había manera de que se detuviera.

Quería más, quería todo de Magnus, quería sentir el calor de su liberación llenando su interior, sentirlo deslizándose por sus muslos cuando ya no pudiera continuar en su interior.

Necesitaba saber que Magnus volvía a ser suyo, que él lo estaba tomando como lo deseara, que todo volvía a la normalidad.

“Te amo Mags” dijo mientras rebotaba sobre el miembro de su amado.

“Y-aahrg- oh- demonios” intento responder Magnus tratando de evitar terminar en ese instante, quería que esto durara, quería que esto nunca se acabara, “También te amo Alexander” dijo finalmente, “no sabes cuánto bebé” concluyo, poniendo ambas manos en los glúteos de Alec para abrirlos con cuidado, para llegar más profundo en el interior de su amado.

Alec noto el movimiento y se quedó quieto durante un instante, sintiendo toda la extensión de su brujo dentro de él, lamiéndose los labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sin levantarse, movió sus caderas sensualmente en círculos, haciendo que con el movimiento el pene de Magnus rozara su próstata.

“Maldita sea” jadeo Magnus, y en un solo movimiento que Alec ni siquiera vio, quizá incluso uso magia, el brujo se arrodillo sobre la cama, con el Shadowhunter todavía pegado a su cuerpo sobre su regazo, y haciéndolo que lo tome por los hombros, comenzó a empujar hacia arriba con fuerza.

“AH-ah-ah-oh Fuck” jadeaba Alec al sentir a Magnus tan adentro.

Los minutos se alargaron mientras Magnus continuaba con un ritmo impasible, bombeando al interior de Alec, hasta que sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y liberaba su semen en el interior de su amado.

“Ah- si Mags, lléname por favor” ronroneo Alec, aun moviéndose sobre su brujo.

Su mente todavía ocupada en el placer de su amado le impedía llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Cuando Magnus, logro volver a tener la mente clara, acaricio la espalda de Alec, desde sus hombros hasta su trasero, sintiendo la humedad que estaba descendiendo desde la entrada del Nefilim, movió los dedos tomando un poco de su propio semen y se lo llevo a la boca, probándose el mismo, Alec siguiéndolo con la mirada, tomo su mano y la llevo a su propia boca, saboreándolo él también.

“Demonios Alec, tienes una idea de lo sensual que eres? Y ni siquiera lo intentas” le dijo observando como saboreaba, mientras chupada sus dedos con ganas.

Magnus notó entonces que su amado estaba imposiblemente duro aun, la punta de su miembro enrojecida, la vena en su costado latiendo con la fuerza de su deseo.

“Ven aquí” le dijo entonces y lo urgió levantarse sobre la cama, quedando parado justo frente a su rostro.

Magnus sonrió y tomo los muslos del joven haciendo que se acercara más a él, lo tomo con la mano aun lubricada por su propia liberación y lo llevo a su boca, lamiendo primero la punta, ahora él saboreando a su amado y oh, sí que le gustaba ese sabor, pasando su lengua por la vena sobresaltada, recorrió toda su extensión hasta la base de su miembro. Alec tembló y se sujetó de la pared detrás de la cama, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

El brujo repitió los movimientos de antes, varias veces, antes de finalmente tomar a Alec en su boca, moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, tomándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta con cuidado de evitar ahogarse. Siguió con estos movimientos durante algunos momentos más, hasta que sintió a Alec jadear y sus bolas contraerse. Entonces lo libero del calor de su boca y continuo bombeándolo con mano firme.

“Acaba para mi cielo, hazlo sobre mis labios, déjame degustarte una vez más”.

Las palabras del brujo fueron como un hechizo para el joven, que unos segundos después se estaba viniendo en el rostro de su amante.

Al principio Magnus dejo que el semen se deslizara por su mandíbula, pero antes de que terminara, abrió su boca y volvió a tomarlo en su interior, tragando hasta que Alec no tuvo más en él y sus piernas cedieron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Un vez más arrodillado frente a su novio, Alec vio su propio líquido blanco, cubriendo la boca y parte del mentón de Magnus e inmediatamente se acercó a él para lamerlo.

Con la respiración aun agitada, Magnus tomo el rostro de Alec y lo beso una vez más. Sus salivas mezclándose con la liberación de Alec, era increíblemente erótico compartirse de esta manera y parecían nunca estar satisfechos el uno del otro.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo paso, mientras continuaban besándose así, con Alec arrodillado sobre Magnus, el brujo abrazándolo con fuerza, hasta que rodaron en la cama y Alec se abrazó a la espalda de Magnus, enterrando su cara en el cuello del mayor.

“Un hombre sabio una vez me dijo que las relaciones conllevan esfuerzo” dijo Magnus, moviendo su mejilla contra la de Alec.

El joven sonrió y respondió “si, bueno, eso fue un eufemismo”.

Beso el cuello de su amado y le dijo al oído “Te Amo, Magnus Bane”.

“Y yo a ti Alexander Gideon Lightwood”.

Unos momentos después ambos se durmieron, acurrucados en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de esta nueva oportunidad que se estaban regalando.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejenme saber que les parecio!!! Gracias por leer.


End file.
